everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Deyanira Hermosa
Deyanira Hermosa is the daughter of Mariquita Fair from the Cuban fairy tale Mariquita Grim and Mariquita Fair. She is the stepcousin of Yarelis Celosia. Info Name: Deyanira Hermosa Age: 14 Parent's Story: Mariquita Grim and Mariquita Fair Alignment: Royal Roommate: Nereida Cumpleaños Secret Heart's Desire: To take care of animals and give them nice, hospitable homes. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at taking care of animals. Storybook Romance Status: I don't have a boyfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I can be a bit cocky at times, and I often show off to other people so I can impress them.. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. Animals always get along with me even when people don't. Least Favorite Subject: Throne Economics. This class never fails to put me to sleep. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Deyanira is somewhat short, with tan skin, long brown hair in a ponytail, and brown eyes. She wears a yellow and purple sundress with a star pattern. Personality Deyanira considers herself a friend to all living things. She never fails to befreind an animal, no matter what it is, and whe feels like she's in tune with them. Despite her friendships with animals, she finds people harder to understand - she can be a bit cocky and has a tendency to be somewhat of a show-off. She feels that this prevents her from making friends. Biography Hola! I'm Deyanira Hermosa, the daughter of Mariquita Fair. Here's the story. My mother lived with her stepmother and her stepsister Mariquita Grim, who both hated her. She had a pig, which the stepmother slaughtered. A fish carried off the pig liver, but a dog helped retrieve it. She then met an old man and shaved his beard for him. She later met an old woman, who was the Virgin Mary herself, who told her to mess it up. Instead, Mariquita Fair did the chores and was good to the animals (a parakeet, a dog, and a rooster). Since this is what the old woman really wanted the girl to do, she rewarded her with a star on her forehead. She went back home and her stepmother saw the star. After Mariquita Fair told her story, the stepmother sent Mariquita Grim to do the exact same stuff, only this time, Mariquita Grim was anything but good. The old woman asked her to clean her house and care for her animals, but Mariquita Grim trashed the house and tortured the animals, killing the dog and the rooster. The old woman cursed her by making a cockscomb grow from her head. Years later, the local prince held a ball and invited all the women. He fell in love with Mariquita Fair, who told him her story. The prince married Mariquita Fair and drove Mariquita Grim and the stepmother away. Of course, all's well that ends well, and my parents are living together happily. My father is now king of our kingdom and my mother is his queen. I have two older brothers, a younger brother, and a younger sister. We live in a fine palace in the tropical forests of Cuba. We haven't seen much of Mom's stepsister Mariquita Grim. She did end up finding someone who could tolerate the cockscomb on her forehead, and that's how my cousin Yarelis came to be. I'm a friend to all living things - well, all non-human living things. I get along very well with animals. I always enjoy their company, and when it's cold I make sure to put out food for them. I don't mind singing with them while I do my daily routine. (Yeah...that might sound kinda cliche for a princess. Whatever.) They bring me food too - they offer me citrus fruits that they found in the woods. I'm spending my first year at Ever After High. It's a good school. They have Beast Training and Care, Environmental Magic, and lots of other great classes too. It's also the first time I really get to see my cousin Yarelis, since she's attending the school too. Yarelis feels rather uncomfortable around me and she tends to avoid me much of the time. I can understand - she's not going to get a good destiny and she wants to get a happily ever after too. Despite getting along with animals, it's hard to get along with people. I have a tendency to brag about my knowledge of animals and I'm a bit of a show-off too - I love demonstrating what I can do to get animals to come to me. This is kinda hard for me, and I know that my destiny says that I must be good. I want to try harder to be good anad make sure I get along with people as well as animals. I promise I'll work on my people skills so I can get that happily ever after. Trivia *Deyanira's surname means "beautiful" in Spanish. *Deyanira has a pet Cuban tody named Cocorico. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Work in progress